


tremble for my beloved

by velaryons



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Canon Rewrite, F/M, Heavy Angst, Multi, Rewrite, Romance and Fluff, Twilight Rewrite, bella is a english major, collage AU, edward is a music major, oh my!, slow burn as in i am a slow writer, the twilight rewrite we all wanted, the uni au that was promised, vampires and werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-11-24 08:37:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20904776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velaryons/pseuds/velaryons
Summary: The Twilight Rewrite set in university that was promised — inspired by a post user vampireapologist on tumblr made ♡





	tremble for my beloved

I’d never given much thought to how I would die—though I’d had reason enough the last few months—but even if I had, I would not have imagined it like this. _Never ___like this.

I stared without breathing across the long room, into the dark eyes, and he looked pleasantly back at me.

Surely it was a good way to die, in the place of someone else, someone I loved. Noble, even. That ought to count for something.

I knew that if I’d never gone to Forks, I wouldn’t be facing death now. But, terrified as I was, I couldn’t bring myself to regret the decision. When life offers you a dream so far beyond any of your expectations, it’s not reasonable to grieve when it comes to an end.

The hunter smiled in a friendly way as he sauntered forward to kill me.


End file.
